


Petals

by LuffyKun3695



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuffyKun3695/pseuds/LuffyKun3695
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was violated and torn; beaten and abused; brutalized and left for dead. He found her and saved her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I got the idea for this, or why the first part only mentions their names once, but the second doesn’t. I think it’s a pretty story. It only took a half an hour to write and it’s very short, but I think it’s very lovely. I hope I’m not the only one to feel this way.
> 
> Rape is a hard subject to talk about, but there are many people that are raped and abused all across America. I don’t know the numbers, but they’re much too large for a country that’s supposed to be so great. 
> 
> I do not describe the actual rape in detail. I didn’t have the heart too.
> 
> My song inspiration for this was Cut Up Angels by The Used. The line was “I thought of rose petals, most perfectly pure, than I thought of your petals and the abuse they’ve been through…” the line made me think about the torture that some of my own friends have been through. I’ve never been raped, personally, but a few people that are very close to me were violated by people they loved and trusted. 
> 
> Rape is just not cool.
> 
> I have an uncanny ability to feel other’s pain. I am a VERY empathetic person. That’s why I try so hard to help them and can write about my how someone deals with something like this. I have terrible dreams about getting gang-raped that make some nights torture. A person once told me that in my ‘past life’ I was probably raped and that’s why I can relate to it so well. Perhaps this is true, but I know for a fact in this life, I am lucky enough to have never been sullied by my loved ones.
> 
> Rapists are sick people. They don’t see sex as a beautiful expression of love but as power play. I don’t mean to sound like a commercial, but if you know someone that’s been violated like this, please, help them. For the love of God, don’t let them go through that kind of pain alone.
> 
> This story is important to me for another reason… my father; the man who takes care of me is not my biological parent. My mother was married to a man for eight years. He left her when she was six months pregnant with me for the wife of another man. His best friend’s wife, actually! He is currently married to her. They have two kids. I have never met my biological father.
> 
> The man that raised me for the last eighteen years is my mom’s live-in boyfriend. I call him “Dad” for I have known no other father. I want you all to know that blood and marriage papers do not make family and while Naruto and Sakura get married, it’s not required for a happy family. 
> 
> The only thing that makes a happy family is love and a home. Not the amount of people in the family, their races, genders, or marital status. Just love. If I teach you anything, let it be that.
> 
> OH! The names are not actually from the “Icha Icha” series. There are only two couples mentioned in this. As a reader you can decide all the other couples for yourself. Fantasize as you please. Though; if I had included them they probably would have been Shika/Ino, Kiba/Hina, and Kaka/Iru. But I am going to allow you all to come up with your own solutions.
> 
> _Naruto and Sakura are eighteen in this story. I wrote it before Itachi’s death so he is still perceived as a bad character at this point. I also added some things since first writing this story. Characters who were established late in Shippuden. There are a lot of liberties taken and I ask forgiveness for that. I can’t make it exactly like the comic! This is fiction…_
> 
> **WARNINGS:** This story contains rape and a woman's choice to keep the child. This is NOT a referendum on abortion or keeping children of rape. I am pro-choice. So, no one should feel the need to get political. THANKS.

  
_I had thought of rose petals most perfectly pure_  
Then I thought of your petals, and the abuse they've been through  
\-- The Used 

** "Petals" **  


She was violated and torn, beaten and abused, brutalized and left for dead.

He found her alone in the rain. Her clothes were in tatters. Her face was wet from the weather but he knew she'd been crying. He felt his stomach drop when he saw her eyes, dull and lifeless. He feared she was dead. He bent down and took her hand in his. He checked her pulse. She was alive.

That night, he carried her four miles to his home. 

He tottered up the stairs and laid the pink haired beauty on his bed. She slept there until the morning. Her dreams tortured and fevered. He wouldn't sleep at all. Instead he stayed awake clutching her hand, willing her to drift into peaceful sleep.

The next morning she woke up to find him waiting next to her. Blonde hair disheveled, sapphire eyes red with the tears he'd cried for her, praying for her safety the whole night through.

It was in that moment she realized she loved him. 

In the years they had been on the same team she never realized how much she cared. The tragedies they had endured together held relevance in her maturity. In her childhood ignorance, she had always shunned the one closest to her. The one who no matter what put up with every single hardship, no matter how big or small, that she faced. He had even put up with the whole nonsense with Sasuke. He had always been there for her. Always 

She regretted taking him for granted. And in that moment she promised herself that she would do whatever it took to make up for that mistake, even if it took her entire life. It was in that special moment she realized she wanted to stay with him for the rest of eternity. She wanted to love him.

She kissed his tearstained lips. He kissed her back. Their first kiss was long and lingering. Fueled with the pent-up passion of the last seven years, it didn't break for several minutes. The kiss was warm and soft. It tasted like salt and sugar. It felt right.

When the broke the kiss, he whispered, "Please tell me what happened to you last night."

She was quiet for a moment, before the tears began to swim in her emerald eyes. The tears poured down her face, streaking it in different shades of red. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She shook beneath his lips. Trembling as the memories of the night before filled her head. She baulked and clenched her hands to her mouth as if she was going to be sick. The blonde boy didn't press. Instead, he clutched her hand firmly and she looked up into his eyes, seeing the love shining in them. She swallowed her sickness and opened her mouth and told her tale.

She weaved a story of hate and betrayal. She told a tale of a last desperate attempt to contact Sasuke through the Akatsuki. She was cornered. She explained that Itachi claimed that he knew Sasuke's whereabouts and he would help her find him. She was delighted by such a prospect, a chance to reunite Team Seven. 

Itachi took her for a walk to the woods surrounding Konoha, telling her lies about Sasuke and his location. Suddenly, he pushed her to the ground. Her voice caught in her throat when she tried to describe the horrors Uchiha Itachi had put her through. Her partner clenched her hand as she fell into silence. He kissed her cheek again and she continued, stuttering slightly. She described a horrific, brutalizing violation of her sacred place. The Uchiha had used his horrible eyes to make what was in reality, only a few minutes of unspeakable pain feel like years of torture. She called herself dirty and condemned herself for her stupidity.

"H-How could I let this happen?!"

He put a finger to her lips and gazed into her eyes with such sincerity that she stopped speaking. When he spoke, his voice was low but strong. "You're not dirty." He consoled her. Brushing the tears from her cheeks with the tips of his calloused fingers he whispered, "Sometimes, beautiful cherry blossom trees wilt in the winter, but do you know what always happens when spring comes around again?" 

She shook her head.

"They bloom"

That night was the start to something beautiful. Haruno Sakura and Uzamaki Naruto began their relationship. Naruto had finally reached heaven by finding acceptance and love in the heart of another being. And Sakura was grounded by him, no longer chasing and impossible goal. She discovered that a true dream could be someone who had been there all along.

\- 0 -

Three weeks later, Sakura made a terrible discovery.

She ran crying from the bathroom into Naruto's arms. "What's wrong?!" he asked her desperately, grasping her small shoulders. She looked up into his eyes and then tore away her gaze, ashamed.

Naruto begged her for an explanation but her answer was garbled by tears. After a few, emotional minutes, he was able to calm her down enough for her to give him a proper explanation of why she was so upset. 

She shook as she spoke. "Naruto-Kun, I'm p-pr-pregnant!" Sakura let the tears burst forth once again. A bewildered Naruto took her into his strong arms, hugging her tightly while she quavered as the sobs wracked her body.

"Shh Shh Shh" he whispered, running his fingers through her pale rose colored hair. "It'll be fine." he reassured her. 

" _N-NO IT **W-WON'T!**_ " she wailed, pounding his chest weakly in her aggravation. "You're going to l-leave now! Who wants a d-disgusting girl and her _RAPE BABY!?_ " Sakura moaned, trying to push him away, but he held fast.

"I do." 

She sobbed louder and screamed "Don't l-lie to me Naruto! I know y-you want to be Hokage. You can't have someone like m-me as your partner!" she tried desperately to pull away from him, to run, to escape, to get as far away as possible and forget her feelings. Forget about him

He wouldn't let her go.

"Sakura-Chan, please stop crying." Naruto beseeched her, still trying to hold her to him while she frenziedly tried to shove him away. 

Distraught by the pain in her own soul, she collapsed in his arms. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. He then lay next to her and wrapped his arms around her in the spooning position. She quivered in his arms as she continued to weep. 

"Naruto p-please don't leave me!" she begged. "I'm so sorry! So sorry"

"Hush. I'm not going to leave you. Not ever." He said firmly, pulling her closer into the warmth of his body. Over the years, he'd turned into quite a man. He was tall and collected. His body was chiseled, but not too buff. His frame was wiry, but strong. Though his manner was what had probably changed the most. While he was still the laughing, crazy bumpkin he always was there was a hardness to him. A maturity that made its way through at the times it was needed.

This was one of those times.

He continued, "Don't be sorry." he advised, smiling into her hair. "You're smart and beautiful, and you're stronger than anyone I know. The way you're staying so put together through this whole situation in public proves it. I'm the only one who sees you like this." She quivered, but he just squeezed her. "What happened to you was a tragedy but you can't let it rule you. It's not a sign of weakness to be afraid. We are all afraid sometimes. I was scared when I lost Jiraiya." His voice caught and she tried to open her mouth to comfort him, but he stopped her, "I know it's scary because we're only eighteen and we're going to have a child, but we'll make it through." Her eyes widened, she turned to face him.

"But Naruto, it's not yours won't it be tainted?" 

"No!" he almost shouted, startling her. "This baby will be born into a loving home. Who cares how you got pregnant? You are important to me and so is that child. I'm going to be its father."

Sakura paused and looked into his eyes. "Why? Why would you do this?" she whispered, her voice was so low it was barely audible.

"I'm not going to let that child be lonely like I was. Your baby deserves a loving home, regardless of who impregnated you!" he confided, his strong voice faltering slightly as memories of his childhood temporarily invaded his brain. She was quiet as they contemplated his life as a child in silence. Naruto squeezed her hand. "Sakura, I love you. I want to be the one you can depend on, your baby's father."

Her tears of sorrow were replaced with those of joy. 

"D-do you mean it, Naruto?" she smiled through her watery eyes. He nodded and she threw her arms around him pulling him down into her breast with her hug. He pushed past her chest and to her stomach. Tugging up her shirt, he placed his lips on her stomach. He could swear he felt the warmth of new life.

He smiled into the flesh and looked up at her through his blonde bangs. He whispered, "Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?"

"YES!"

\- 0 -

Nine months later a small girl was born. She had hair the color of night and eyes as green as a forest with huge obsidian pupils. Her name was Uzamaki Sasuka. She was named after someone very close to both the parents. In her mother's arms, she was presented as the Eighth Hokage's first child.

It was funny, the Uchiha clan was no longer dead but there wasn't an Uchiha around to see its revival.

Eventually, Sasuka became the oldest of six children. Though, she remained the only one of them with dark hair and the Uchiha bloodline limit, the Shirigan. The others' hair were all varying shades of pink and blonde. The Uzamaki clan thrived in the next forty-seven years of Naruto's reign as Hokage. 

Sakura and Naruto's children were named Taeru, Sakai, Misao, Hitori, Kachi and of course, Sasuka. Except for their first child, Naruto persisted that each child be named for one of the characters in a certain series of dirty novels. He insisted that anyone who was named after a character from one of the author's novels was bound to great things. He cited himself as proof.

The Uzamaki Clan became the most rambunctious clan ever to rule Konoha. Word of their prodigy child, a raucous girl with the Shirigan, spread worldwide. It was said that she was exactly like her father, the Hokage.

Sasuka's popularity drew someone important to both Naruto and Sakura back to their village.

Sasuke returned to Konoha at the age of twenty-eight, his new wife Uchiha Karin, in tow. He apologized profusely for all the trouble he had put them through. Blaming it on a stint of mal PMS, he was forgiven and welcomed back into the village with open arms. He and his wife had three children. Sasuke became the leader of the ANBU black ops. He managed to not only revive his clan, but clear their name. The Uchiha clan finally settled its differences with Senju when Uchiha Sasuke was named the godfather of the Hokage's third child. Uchiha Madara was nowhere to be found.

In the end, I guess I can tell you they all lived happily ever after. Though, the road there wasn't always smooth. There were fights, bickering, bad food, grounding, parties, dating, wars, nights on the couch, screaming, and lots and lots of love, but they made it. Everyone does if they have the love of their family to protect them and push them forward. 

Family doesn't always have to be the conventional mother and father who have their children when they're married. Sometimes it can be different, but it's all still beautiful. 

No matter if your family has one parent or two. If their separated or together. It's not important if both the parents are of the same gender or if one is much older than the other. It doesn't matter if one parent is not related to you by blood, or even if you're adopted. It doesn't matter how many people live in the same household. As long as love ties them together, their family will hold.

_Sometimes, something hideous and upsetting can spawn something beautiful._

**END**


End file.
